Fire
by silverdiamondwings15
Summary: Micky is a girl who is different, and I like her. When Micky is kidnapped, it's up to me to find three other people, and the four of us have to rescue her.     There are six stories in this series, so not everything happens in this story.
1. Prolouge

I do not own Percy Jackson or Maximum Ride. These character's do not appear in the first story, however, their names are mentioned. I do own all of my original character's.

Prologue

I am Rikky, and I have a special kind of Power. I didn't realize it, but every night, I prayed for the Power. I have to work with Percy Jackson, Maximum Ride, and Slate to save my friend, Micky. This story is about a girl that I fell in love with, and how I did anything to save her.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Rikky. Come here Rikky. I have something to tell you," Micky whispered. She beckoned across the room at me. Or so I thought. I had all of my classes with her, and whenever I looked at her, I would start daydreaming. I blinked and looked back at my History test. There was something wet on my face. _Oh no! Am I... DROOLING?_ I thought. Sure enough, I was.

Micky had an average body shape, you know, the girl wasn't hour glassed shaped, or pear shaped. She was in between, just the way I liked. She wasn't super model skinny, or fat, just in between. Almost everything about her was in between. Her hair was between straight and curly, and between thick and thin. The color of her eyes were between a deep, rich, chocolate brown and sparkly, green, hazel color. She had freckles between her eyes and the tip of her nose. And her lips, ooh, her lips. They were a light pink color, and they always looked soft. They were the only thing about her that wasn't in between.

Meanwhile, I was just about as big as she was. I was built like a football player, and my was almost the same color as her's, and my eyes were a dark brown. My lips were soft, but they were a tan-ish color. She'd never fall for me. Not in a million year's.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

In study hall, I sit right next to Micky. I watch her, the way her eyes are studying her paper, as if she were afraid it would disappear. When she draws, her hand moves fast and smoothly, right across the paper. Her mouth twitches, and sometimes she'll smile. She never looks up, and no one has ever heard her speak. As far as I know, I'm the only person who knows she's there.

Micky draws all day long. She doesn't do her work in class, but she has at least a 105% in every class. I've seen some of her drawings. They seem to tell stories, in their own weird way. All of her pictures have fire in them. Once, I looked at her drawing and saw a boy with fire for hair, and he was holding fire in his hands. There was another boy, and he had water all around him. He looked like he was trying to put out the boys flames. I called the water Percy, after Percy Jackson. The drawing was very strange.

A few other pictures had exploding semi-trucks. Other were volcanoes erupting. But once, she drew herself drawing and _me_ staring at her while she worked. And yes. She put flames in the picture. There was an icy heart with barbed wire over her head, and a flaming heart over my head.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

He just stares. Just stares. Stares. Bothering me. Driving me crazy. I need him to get the Power. Special Power. He needs it. He needs to help me. Come on. Figure it out. Please. Flam...draw...flam...HELP!


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Maybe...what if I'm the only one who notices her? I asked, "Why do you draw flames all the time?" Micky's eyes flickered to me and back to her paper. She took another piece of paper and drew the boy with flames. But this time, he had a face. It was me. Wonderful. I'm going to catch fire someday.

When the bell rang, Micky stood and waited for me. Has she always done this? She sat next to me in every class for the rest of the day. I decided to walk home and take the scenic route.

I heard a growling noise when I stepped outside and this huge bear appeared behind me, and it chased me four blocks down the road before Micky scared it away, but I would have sworn that she _was_ the bear.

That night, I prayed to God. My prayer was this: _Dear God, I'm not sure if I'm praying right, but I really need your help. My friend Micky needs help, and I think I'm the only one who can help her. So, what I'm asking you is, well, please give me whatever I need to be able to help Micky. Um, thank you. _I said this prayer every night, and one day, it happened.

I was by myself when a senior came up to me with some of his thug buddies. They started pushing me around, and I'm only in eighth grade. I felt a tingling sensation in my gut, and the next thing I knew I was throwing flaming baseballs. Micky looked up and gave a tooth smile. She had never once opened her mouth.

After the seniors ran away, I went over to Micky, she was still and looking at me. I licked my finger and touched it to my butt, and she laughed when it sizzled. She had a high soprano laugh, and it sounded like thousands of tiny bells tinkling together.

I touched her arm and I noticed that she was freezing. She flinched when I touched her, but she didn't pull away.

"Micky," I said, " the picture that you drew, the one where I was staring at you, my heart had flames, and your's was icy. Why?" The only response was a sigh. She signaled "first words" with her hands. "Micky?" I said. She nodded. "Micky."


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Micky followed me to the beach after school. I skipped rocks across the lake. Micky patted the rock next to her, so I sat down. She used a small rock to carve a drawing into the rock beneath us, which jutted out over the lake. This time, instead of drawing a boy with flames first, Micky drew a bird girl, and she reminded me of my favorite book character, Maximum Ride. She looked down upon two people, who were sitting and bent over a rock. The bird girl had a heart with wings over her head, and the couple sitting on the rock had a flaming heart and the other had an icy heart.

In the water, a boys head was clearly seen above the waves. He looked like Percy Jackson, and the heart above his head had waves surging up over it.

I thought that Micky was done drawing, but she drew a head jutting straight out of the rock we sat on. His heart had sharp, jagged rock coming up underneath the heart.

I did notice that Micky's heart was the only one with barbed wire and chains around it. She pointed at the picture. More specifically, me.

"Rikky," she said. She moved her finger to herself. "Micky." She pointed to the other three, but she didn't say their names. "Five," she said. I waited for more, but she said nothing else.

The sun went down, and the water turned pink from the setting sun. I laid down with Micky sitting next to me.

Late in the night, I woke when Micky stood up. She was shivering, so I stood up next to her and put my arms around her, trying to make her warm. I had a slight flame going on my hands.

Micky took my arm and moved it to a certain spot. She dropped my arm and squealed. I moved my arm up to the spot that she had it, and got a flame going. I almost screamed. Almost nose to nose with Micky was a huge, black cat with flaming red eyes. It snatched Micky in its teeth and turned away.

"Aieee! Rikky! Help!" But before she finished the word "help," she froze and blue barbed wire and blue chains wrapped around her.

TO BE CONTINUED

The next story is called "Water."


End file.
